


Mistletoe, Eggnog and other Crappy Excuses

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Mistletoe, Eggnog and other Crappy Excuses

Mistletoe, Eggnog and other Crappy Excuses  
Burningchaos  
SG-1/SGA  
Rodney/Cameron  
587 words  
Teen  
No Spoilers  
No Warnings  
No copy write infringement is intended, if I actually owned these characters the show would have been more like a porno, or at least involved less clothing and more boy sex.

 

I haven’t wrote slash in months, MONTHS. This is my first attempt to put my toes back in the genre and make some people, ie [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/) and [](http://from-the-corner.livejournal.com/profile)[**from_the_corner**](http://from-the-corner.livejournal.com/) happier women. Merry Christmas and I love you both!

  
Cameron was whistling as he walked down the hall off the SGC, his Santa hat slightly askew and his expression could be described as gleeful. Not that Daniel could understand why. They’d foisted McKay off on him at the Christmas party last night, after all it had been his turn, and somehow Daniel had expected a bitchy, grumpy co-worker instead of this one who was now headed his way.

“Is that…Santa Baby?” Daniel winced as the words tumbled from his mouth in recondition and disbelief.

Cameron stopped, pulled his hands from his pockets, adjusted his hat a bit and raised his eyebrow ala Teal’c. “Um, maybe?”

Daniel nodded warily. He was fairly sure something was up, and he wanted to know what it was. “So, is McKay still breathing this morning?” Daniel saw Cameron stumble a bit before falling instep with him.

“Yeah, sure…why wouldn’t he be?” Cameron tried for casual, but somehow he had a feeling he’d fallen short, especially if the look Daniel was giving him was any indication.

“What did you do?” Daniel had stopped short and was giving him the look. The one that made Cameron feel like he was thirteen again, and his mother was discovering where he hid the porn. He hated that look.

“Nothing!” Cameron flushed guiltily. He could still feel Rodney’s fingers burning into his skin; the finger shaped bruises on his hips and the bite marks on his shoulder.

“Did it involve citrus?” Daniel wasn’t going to give up, not when Cameron looked like that.

“Seriously, I didn’t do anything bad to him.” Cameron wasn’t lying, not one little bit. Nothing bad had happened…just sex, lots of dirty, kinky sex. His mind went to mush when he thought about the filthy things Rodney had murmured in his ear as he pounded into to him. Nope not a single bad thing had happened.

“Sure, I believe you.” Daniel replied blandly.

“Thanks, Daniel, I can’t tell you how relieved that makes me feel.”

Daniel slapped Cameron on the shoulder. “Glad I could help; now, what did you do to McKay?”

Cameron rubbed his hand over his face, “Jesus, Daniel. Let it go. McKay is fine.”

“So you say, but I need proof.” Daniel turned the corner and walked into the commissary. “But first I need coffee.” Daniel looked around and saw McKay sitting at one of the tables staring off into space. “Huh. He’s alive.”

“I told you!” Cameron touted triumphantly, slightly louder than he’d realized. He looked over at Rodney, who was staring at him, and he had the sudden urge to drag the snarky scientist off to the nearest closet.

Daniel looked at McKay, who was looking at Cameron, and then at Cameron, who was staring at McKay and laughed. “So that’s what you did to him.” Daniel slapped Cameron on the back again then wandered off to get his own coffee.

Cameron rubbed the back of his neck, went over to Rodney’s table and sat down. “So…ah…Rodney…” he started awkwardly.

“Last night was fun,” Rodney was watching him intently. “How about we try it again sober?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Cameron knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn’t care. “What are you doing now?”

Rodney grinned, “Looking for a place to blow you?”

Cameron jumped away from the table, grabbed Rodney’s arm and pulled him toward the hall. “Daniel’s office is free, his desk is broken in and I know for a fact the cameras in his office are disabled.”

“Works for me.”

 


End file.
